Le vent l'emportera
by orangemma
Summary: [OS en coécriture avec Themisery] La guerre à présent finie, chacun va pouvoir reprendre une vie normale. Tous? Non. Hermione Granger va se rendre compte comment une simple lettre peut tout chambouler.


**Disclamer:** Rien ne m'appartient et l'écriture a été faite avec The Misery.**  
**

**Le vent l'emportera…**

16h30. La sonnerie de Poudlard retentit comme elle ne l'avait pas fais depuis des mois. Mais maintenant, la guerre était finie et chacun essayait de reprendre le cours de sa vie. Poudlard avait ré ouvert ses portes afin d'aider tous les orphelins de la bataille et ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux au goût d'Hermione.

Celle-ci s'était installée dans le parc avec Harry comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude ces derniers jours, pour s'aérer l'esprit. Hermione aimait bien l'ambiance qui régnait dans le parc. Le soleil brillait de mille feux, une légère brise se promenait dans l'air, faisant non seulement onduler les feuilles des arbres mais aussi voler sa chevelure brune particulièrement emmêlée. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place, l'air ailleurs. En effet depuis la victoire d'Harry, son esprit était rempli de sentiments mêlés : le soulagement d'avoir gagné la guerre, la joie d'avoir terrassé le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ; mais aussi la douleur d'avoir subi des pertes, dont la plus importante était incontestablement celle de Ron. Depuis ce moment, elle était devenue presque insomniaque, et les rares fois où elle parvenait à s'endormir, elle revivait les scènes horribles auxquelles elle avait assisté, en particulier la douloureuse vision de la mort de son meilleur ami. Elle portera toujours dans son coeur cette amitié qu'elle avait pour lui, elle n'oubliera jamais son sourire et ses cheveux roux. Pour elle, Ron ne changera jamais.

Même si elle-même avait changé. Elle était rentrée chez ses parents, dans la demeure de son enfance moldue, avait gagné la guerre, mais rien n'était comme avant. Elle ne lisait plus beaucoup, se morfondait parfois pendant des heures, essayant de retrouver une vie normale, mais cet état d'esprit et ses souvenirs douloureux la hantaient. Elle doutait de pouvoir retrouver un semblant de vie après ce qu'ils avaient tous vécu.

Elle sentait dans les silences prolongés de Harry une douleur profonde : il avait perdu le meilleur ami qu'il avait jamais eu et presque la totalité des membres de l'Ordre, qui avaient combattu avec courage, jusqu'au péril de leur vie, pour le salut de tous.

L'esprit d'Hermione vagabondait, tandis que le vent soulevait légèrement le feuillet qu'elle tenait des deux mains, sur ses genoux croisés en tailleur. C'était une lettre qu'elle avait reçue la veille, apportée par un notaire sorcier. Il avait sonné à la porte de la maison moldue, s'était présenté et avait demandé à parler seul avec Hermione :

- Je suis confus de vous déranger alors que vous avez grand besoin de vous reposer, miss, mais j'ai le devoir de vous transmettre quelque chose...

Il avait sorti de sa poche une enveloppe sur laquelle était écrit son nom d'une écriture inconnue de la jeune fille, élégante et légèrement penchée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? avait demandé Hermione.

- C'est une lettre que mon défunt client m'a chargé de vous donner, avait-il répondu avec l'automatique phrasé du métier. C'était le seul bien qu'il souhaitait léguer à quelqu'un lors de sa mort. Il m'avait expressément demandé de vous la donner seulement lorsqu'il quitterait ce monde.

Hermione avait accepté de prendre la lettre déchirant l'enveloppe, incrédule, puis avait demandé au notaire qui était son client, mais celui-ci avait esquissé un faible sourire énigmatique.

- C'était son deuxième voeu, il ne voulait pas que je vous en dise trop sur son identité avant que vous lisiez sa lettre. Il m'a affirmé qu'à sa lecture, vous sauriez immédiatement qui il est. Il m'a simplement dit que vous seriez étonnée quand vous lirez ce feuillet, qu'il y a mis des choses assez personnelles dedans et il vous prie de bien l'excuser pour ses propos honnêtes, sincères mais qui vous paraîtront sûrement déroutants. Il m'a demandé de vous dire de ne pas avoir de regret. "Le passé est le passé" selon lui.

- Pourquoi me la donner _maintenant_ ?

Avec un grand soupir triste, le notaire dévisagea la jeune fille et lui répondit :

-Parce que la guerre est finie et parce qu'il est mort. Je le connaissais bien, c'était un bon sorcier, pas toujours bien jugé par les autres.

Hermione, en entendant ces mots, n'avait plus été vraiment sûre de vouloir savoir ce que contenait la lettre. Devant son hésitation, le sorcier lui avait conseillé :

- Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra, mais faites-le. Lisez cette lettre. Ca avait l'air important pour lui.

Elle avait alors raccompagné le notaire à la porte, était revenue s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de son salon et avait contemplé une bonne partie de la soirée la lettre posée sur la table basse. Elle savait que son contenu allait d'une façon ou d'une autre changer beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, en bien ou en mal. Elle savait aussi qu'elle devait la lire. Peut-être que la compagnie de Harry lui donnerait le courage...

Maintenant qu'elle avait la lettre posée sur ses genoux et Harry près d'elle, elle n'était pas sure de vouloir la lire finalement.

Hermione huma l'air doux et parfumé des arbres, ferma les yeux et essaya de se donner du courage. Harry n'avait posé aucune question à propos de la lettre qu'elle tenait, mais il la soupçonnait importante. Pour le moment, il était trop plongé dans ses cauchemars pour y prêter attention.

D'une main tremblante, Hermione déplia délicatement le feuillet, respira un bon coup, et parcourut les lignes tracées de la même écriture élégamment penchée que celle qu'il y avait sur l'enveloppe, attiré par sa curiosité naturelle :

_« Granger._

_Pas Hermione, Granger. Je n'ai jamais pu t'appeler par ton prénom et même maintenant je n'ose pas. J'ai peur de te, de me faire plus de mal que je n'en ai déjà fais. Ecrire cette lettre est peut être la chose la plus stupide que j'ai faite de toute ma vie - et Merlin sait que ma vie n'est pas une grande réussite - mais il fallait que je le fasse, que je m'explique. Je ne peux pas disparaître avec la pensée que tu n'as jamais su la vérité._

_Les papiers jonchent le sol de ma chambre : ce n'est pas la première lettre que je tente de rédiger, et ça ne sera peut être pas la dernière. Il faut être franc, je n'ai jamais réussi à avouer ce que je ressentais, ce que je pensais et pourtant de nombreuses fois il aurait fallu que j'aie ce courage. Comme quoi le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé : je suis bien un Serpentard._

_Un Serpentard : voila tout ce dont j'ai été capable, être le cher et docile Serpentard que mon père voulait que je sois. Conditionné depuis mon enfance, comment aurait-il pus en être autrement ? Les Doloris et les coups de canne ont été plus présents dans ma vie que les quelques baisers et caresses que ma mère pouvait m'accorder lorsque mon père partait._

_Je me lamente comme à mon habitude, je sais. Mais il est important que tu saches dans quel univers j'ai évolué. Je ne veux pas que tu croies que le monde où j'ai grandis soit tout beau, tout rose. Je conviens que mon enfance n'a pas été ce qu'il y a des plus difficiles, dans le sens où mes parents étaient présents, que nous avions de l'argent et de la nourriture mais mes « combats » ont été tout autre. Dans un monde si doré, les barreaux de nos cages sont invisibles aux yeux des autres et il est difficile de comprendre que nous puissions souffrir sans avoir connu la même situation. J'ai dû toute ma vie, faire le nécessaire pour exister aux yeux de mon père, pour éviter de le décevoir et avoir un minimum de son estime. _

_Tout ce que j'ai fais, ce que j'ai pu penser jusqu'à présent, je l'ai fais pour répondre à l'idéal de perfection que mon père rechercher en moi mais j'ai compris que je ne pourrais jamais y parvenir. Lui-même n'étant pas un model à suivre, sur quelles bases pourrai-je évoluer ? Mais là n'est pas le plus important. Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça et encore moins que tu me plaigne, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je voulais seulement que tu connaisse le contexte dans lequel j'ai grandi et connaître ainsi les raisons qui ont fait ce que je suis devenus : le Mangemort tant souhaité par mon père._

_Je n'ai jamais été capable de changer de chemin, soit par peur, soit par manque d'envie : je ne sais pas. Si tu savais combien de fois je me suis déjà amusé à imaginer comment se serait passé ma vie si j'avais eu d'autres parents, fait d'autres choix… Je suis sur que tout aurait été différent._

_Je t'aurais peut-être parlé ce 1 septembre où pour la première fois je prenais l'Express direction Poudlard. Je n'aurais peut-être pas vu une simple tignasse brune et un air de tout savoir, mais la personne unique et extraordinaire que tu es. Je n'aurais pas pris de haut Weasley à cause de ses moyens financiers et pas tout fais pour être ami avec le célèbre Harry Potter dès le premier jour, pour finalement passé le reste de nos études à lui pourrir l'existence._

_Cela va peut-être te paraître étrange, déplacé ou je ne sais quoi encore mais il faut que je te le dise pendant que j'ai encore le « courage » d'y coucher sur le papier. Je tiens à te présenter mes excuses, pour ce que je t'ai fait et ce que je vais faire. Je voudrais également que tu dises à Potter et Weasley que je suis désolé d'avoir été toutes ces années le crétin fini qu'ils ont connu mais comment veux-tu, je n'ai jamais eu la force de faire l'effort de changer, d'affronter les miens et je le regrette sincèrement._

_J'aurais réellement voulu pourvoir le faire, changer mon attitude en général, envers vous mais surtout envers toi. Toutes ces années, je n'ai fait que vous envier votre si solide amitié. J'espérais secrètement qu'un jour je puisse faire partit des vôtres. De nombreuses fois j'étais rongé de jalousie en vous voyant si proche, riant aux éclats alors que lorsque je me retournais, je n'avais que deux idiots derrière moi._

_Je crois que les pires moments étaient vers la fin de nos études, lorsque je pouvais t'apercevoir avec Weasley, tout le monde pouvait voir que vous étiez amoureux l'un de l'autre mais vous n'osiez pas vous l'avouer. Cela me brisait le cœur - car malgré ce que tu as toujours cru, j'en possède un - le simple fait de vous voir ensemble sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais jamais être à sa place._

_Alors j'ai été odieux et injurieux envers toi. Je te l'avoue, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour avoir l'impression d'exister à tes yeux. Malheureusement je crois ne m'y être jamais prit correctement. A chaque insulte que je te jetais à la figure, c'était un espoir d'attention que je voulait et je me baffait mentalement d'oser te blesser, c'est avec difficulté que j'encaissais les larmes qui roulaient sur ta joue par ma faute. Je t'assure que bon nombre de fois j'ai voulu me mettre à tes genoux pour m'excuser mais la situation et mon éducation ne me l'ont pas permis. En effet, avec un ego comme le mien crois tu qu'il est possible d'accepter si facilement d'avoir tord et de présenter ses excuses ?_

_Néanmoins j'aurais voulu être capable de le faire. Pour toi, la seule fille qui ait jamais compté. J'aurais pu - j'aurais dû - faire un effort mais le faire à vive voix m'a été impossible. Le coucher sur le papier est moins douloureux, même libérateur. _

_Comme tu le sais la guerre finale est proche, nos camps malheureusement opposés vont s'affronter et je crains que cela soit, comme cette lettre pathétique et intéressante faîte à mon image, ma fin. Malgré toutes ces nombreuses choses que je t'ai déjà confessées, il y a un dernier secret que je ne tiens pas à emporter. Ces mots que je ne pourrais jamais te chuchoter au creux de l'oreille même si je l'ai tant de fois espérer : Je t'aime._

_Avec tout mon amour._

_Draco. »_

Sa première réaction fut de se demander si ce n'était pas un canular. Mais en y réfléchissant, qui aurait pu lui envoyer une lettre semblable pour s'amuser ? Personne. Les seules personnes susceptibles étaient mortes, et elle ne pensait pas qu'Harry en soit le responsable.

Hermione caressa doucement la signature de Draco. Elle ne connaissait pas cette écriture. Le notaire avait eu raison : cette lettre était déroutante. Draco était mort avant qu'elle ne sache ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. C'était injuste et lâche de sa part. Mais en y repensant, elle se demanda si elle aurait cru au discours de Draco si jamais il était venu lui en parler en personne. Sûrement pas. Deux ennemis jurés, l'un déclarant sa flamme à l'autre ? Du jamais vu. Ca aurait été une occasion inespérée de le rabaisser. Il aurait souffert seul. Maintenant, Hermione souffrait avec lui, enfin s'il était encore capable de souffrir dans la mort. La blessure provoquée par Ron, s'était réouverte plus profonde cette fois-ci et elle en souffrirait toute sa vie. Toutes ces années passées à détester un peu plus Malfoy n'était que la preuve de ce qu'elle a toujours voulu se cacher : ses sentiments qu'elle n'arrivait pas à refouler et que lui seul parvenait à éveiller en elle. Elle n'aurait pas su dire s'il s'agissait d'amour, mais ce qu'elle ressentait avait quelque chose de similaire. Bien sûr, les premières années, ils s'étaient réellement détestés, elle lui en voulait profondément pour toutes ses insultes, ses moqueries mais avec le temps, elle en avait pris l'habitude et passait au dessus de cela même si elle avait pu constater que Malfoy s'était calmé et ne s'amusait à lui lancer des pics de moquerie qu'à l'occasion. A vrai dire, il lui était même devenu indifférent. Leurs disputes continuelles s'étaient transformées en une relation platonique. Néanmoins, elle avait souvent ce besoin de savoir où il était, ce qu'il faisait. Elle a toujours voulu croire qu'il s'agissait de méfiance envers lui mais à présent, elle se demandait si ça n'était pas plutôt de l'inquiétude.

Un amour ignoré ? Peut-être. Après tout n'était-elle pas censée être amoureuse de Ron ? Elle n'en était plus certaine. Cette simple lettre, ces simples mots tracés à l'encre sur le papier avaient bousculé toutes ses convictions. Elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir construire quelque chose avec ce prince des Serpantards mais apparemment lui le pensait, ou tout du moins s'en était rendu compte en sentant sa mort approcher. Elle, qui se croyait assez altruiste pour tendre la main à n'importe quelle cause perdue, n'avait même pas était capable d'ouvrir les yeux au moins une fois pour s'apercevoir que son pire ennemi avait besoin d'aide. Elle n'aurait pas pu tout changer certes, mais lui tendre la main une fois pour lui montrer qu'elle avait tourné la page à toutes leurs gamineries. Mais non, elle avait été trop bornée pour vouloir accepter que même Draco Malfoy pouvait changer et elle regrettait.

Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit là, près d'elle, pour qu'elle puisse répondre à cette déclaration. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus. Elle aurait voulu qu'il abandonne Voldemort, ainsi ferait-il peut-être partie des survivants. Plus elle y pensait et plus elle en était certaine : elle aurait voulu - elle aurait dû - faire en sorte qu'il en soit ainsi parce qu'après tout, peut-être était-elle amoureuse, amoureuse d'un simple fantôme qu'il la hantera jour et nuit. Finalement Ron n'était peut-être qu'un ami proche, au même titre qu'Harry, néanmoins sa place ne sera jamais prise dans le cœur d'Hermione. Sa grand-mère lui avait raconté un jour que l'âme des défunts accompagnait les vivants, ils restaient à leurs côtés. Ainsi, Hermione savait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle pensera à lui, que son cœur battra plus fort, il entendra ces battements, où qu'il soit.

De nouveau l'esprit ailleurs, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'un coup de vent plus violent avait emporté la lettre qu'elle tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Harry regarda le morceau de papier s'envoler et rapporta son attention sur son amie. Il constata qu'elle n'avait esquissé aucun mouvement dans l'espoir de rattraper sa lettre et qu'en plus, ses yeux étaient brillants, une barrière de larmes s'étant formée. Il connaissait assez la jeune femme pour savoir qu'elle ne pleurerait pas devant lui et qu'elle n'aborderait le sujet qui l'attriste que lorsqu'elle le voudrait, mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était que le vent venait d'emporter le dernier souvenir d'un ange déchu, la dernière chose qui reliait Hermione à l'histoire qu'elle aurait pu écrire avec Draco.

Malheureusement, le vent l'emporta…

** ------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Blabla de fin: **J'espère que cela vous a plu & surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)

**Orangemma.****  
**


End file.
